Clark Kent Cullen?
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: What happens when Clark goes to visit his cousin Bella Swan, and is introduced to the Cullens, and more specifically Alice? Will they fall in love, and will Clark become a vampire? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent sobbed as he looked down at the pale, seemingly lifeless figure before him. It was hard to believe that he had met her only yesterday, he felt like he had known her all his life. He sobbed again as he realized that her eyes would never open again, that he would never see her smile, or grimace as the ever present rain ruined her spiky hair. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her body to his chest, wishing he could join her in death.

"I love you Alice" he said, and that's when the eyes of Alice Cullen sprang open.

_Flashback_

Clark Kent's foul mood evaporated as soon as he saw his cousin Bella Swan coming to greet him. He didn't need to be picked up from the airport as Bella well knew, but she had insisted on picking him up from the airport anyway, saying they didn't need Charlie asking awkward questions, so here he was walking toward her, a smile breaking out on his face as he embraced his cousin.

"How's my favorite little cousin been?" he asked, and she glared playfully at him; he knew she didn't enjoy being called little, especially seeing as she was six months older than he was, but he just couldn't help teasing his cousin every chance he got.

"I've been good, how've things been in Smallville? Are Aunt Martha and Uncle John alright?"

"Well, let's see… Chloe was attacked by a football star that couldn't stay warm, Pete found out my secret, and Lex was almost killed by a jealous ex-girlfriend, so yeah everything's great" he said, and Bella laughed at his tone, because she knew it was just another ordinary few months in Smallville.

They walked to a silver Volvo which was being driven by a guy that looked to be about seventeen with reddish-blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Clark, this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward, my cousin Clark" Bella said, and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Clark, Bella's told me a lot about you" Edward said after they had thrown his trunk into the car.

"Not too much I hope" Clark said and Edward laughed.

"Only that you have more plaid than any man on earth. I have a feeling Alice is going to love you, provided she doesn't kill you for your lack of fashion" he said, and Clark laughed; the thought of anyone being able to kill him was hilarious, seeing as only meteor rock can hurt him.

Edward dropped them off at Bella's, saying he had to go meet his family and Clark and Bella walked inside to be greeted by Clark's Uncle, Charlie.

"How are you Clark?" he asked as they sat down to watch a ballgame. Bella had said she had homework to do, so Clark had been left with Charlie.

"I'm good Uncle Charlie, and thanks for letting me stay here"

"No problem you're always welcome here Clark. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be stuck in an empty house for a month" he said.

Clark's parents had decided to spend the next month with Martha's father, seeing as he didn't have long to live due to the cancer that was slowly killing him. Even though Clark's father and grandfather didn't get along very well, Martha still wanted to be there with him, so she and Jonathan had gone, while Clark had decided to go to Forks to spend some time with Bella, since they were both on winter break.

He and Charlie watched the game for a while, before Bella came downstairs, saying they needed to leave. She and Clark were going to have dinner with the Cullen's, since Charlie was going to be over at Billy's and they didn't want to be in the house bored out of their minds and Bella didn't want to have to see Jacob, as things had been strained between them lately.

They took Bella's truck (Clark complained that it was too slow), and they were at the Cullen's house in no time, although it seemed like forever to Clark.

The door was answered by a pale brunette that looked to be about twenty-seven, who introduced herself as Esme. They followed her into an ornate living room where Clark met a large, burly boy named Emmet, a blond-haired girl called Rosalie, a blonde boy named Jasper, an older blonde man named Carlisle, and a little, spiky-haired girl named Alice.

They sat and talked for a bit until dinner was ready. Clark and Bella ate, although he wondered why they were the only ones. However, he didn't press the issue, since he didn't want to appear rude.

"Thanks for dinner Esme, it was great"

"You're welcome Clark, I'm glad you liked it"

They went back into the living room and talked some more before Bella said they had to go, since it was getting late. Clark was a little annoyed with this, as he was enjoying talking with all the Cullen's especially Alice, who had been continuously teasing him about his clothes. If anyone else had he might've been annoyed but he couldn't get upset with Alice. She just had such a bubbly personality that he found infectious, and even when she was teasing him, he knew it was all in fun.

"Clark, clear your schedule for tomorrow. I'm taking you shopping!" she said, and Clark rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"So what did you think of them?" Bella asked as they were on their way home.

"They seemed very nice, well except Rosalie" he said, and she laughed.

"She never has been all that nice, but I guess that's just the way she is. Enough about Rosalie, what's going on between you and Alice?" she asked, pleased to see Clark blush.

"What do you mean, I just met her!"

"Yeah, and you couldn't keep your eyes off her, and I'd say that the feeling was mutual" Bella said smirking.

"I barely know her and besides isn't she with Jasper? Nothing's going to happen"

"You never know" Bella replied, and they sat in silence for the rest of the way home.

Clark didn't sleep very much that night. His thoughts kept returning to the spikey-haired pixie he had met earlier. He remembered the sound of her laugh when he told a joke, and her smile and her honey-colored eyes. As he finally fell asleep, his last thought was how he couldn't wait for the next day.

"Alice, slow down!" Clark said, as she pulled him through the mall, and into a store.

"I guess you'll just have to keep up" she replied with a wink.

She finally let him go after she found, what seemed to Clark to be the entire contents of the store, to try on.

"Is all this really necessary Alice?" he asked, but she just smirked and told him to stop whining.

Seeing that she wasn't going to budge, he went and tried on all the outfits. Clark felt like he was on a runway with Alice making him try on everything, but in the end he couldn't complain. He got a complete new wardrobe and he got to spend time with Alice, although he'd still miss his plaid, dress shirts weren't too bad either. They decided to go to lunch, and were on their way to a restraint on the other side of town, Alice grumbling as she attempted to fix her spiky hair, when they were surrounded by six burly teenagers covered in tattoos.

"Hey girl, how about you ditch the kid and come have some fun with us" the teen in front said, showing a gold tooth as he talked.

"No thank you" Alice replied, and began to attempt to pass them when two of the teens grabbed her arms, and pushed her into a wall while the other four surrounded Clark. Alice could've easily broken their hold, but she didn't want Clark to know about vampires.

"I'll give you three seconds to let her go or I swear you'll end up in a hospital" he said, and the teens laughed while Alice's eyes shot up to Clark's face. The look on his face convinced her that he was capable of doing what he threatened.

"I don't think you will do anything kid, unless you want your girlfriend's brains to end up splattered on the wall" he said, pulling out a gun a placing it against Alice's forehead. Clark was surprised to see Alice didn't look the least bit scared, and he had to admire that. However, he knew he had to save her, secret be dammed. He punched two of the teens holding him simultaneously, and hit the third, just as he heard the gun go off. He broke the hold of the other two teens, and ran, but he was too late, watching in slow motion as the bullet hit Alice's forehead. Her eyes closed, and she slumped to the street, dead.

"Oh well, sorry about the bitch" the leader said, and Clark felt a rage he had never felt before, not even when Alicia died. He punched the leader as hard as he could, and was satisfied when he heard his head snap back. He was dead, but Clark felt no remorse, only rage, and he turned on the other two thugs, breaking both their arms and legs, as easily as he would snap a twig. He then broke both their necks, his rage only abating when he looked behind him to Alice's still form, lying slumped against the wall. He rushed over to her, but felt no pulse, only the cold stillness of death. He picked up her small form, crying as he realized he loved her. He wasn't sure when or how, but he knew he had fallen in love with Alice Cullen. He sobbed again as he realized that her eyes would never open again, that he would never see her smile, or grimace as the ever present rain ruined her spiky hair. He wished there was kryptonite, so he could join her in death.

"I love you Alice" he said, hoping that wherever she was, she would know how he felt about her, and that was when the eyes of Alice Cullen sprang open. She looked up to see Clark sobbing, and she felt herself cradled in his arms.

"Clark?" she whispered, and he looked into her eyes, wondering how she was alive.

"Alice? How, how are you alive? You had no pulse, your skin was ice-cold" he said, and she put a finger to his lips.

"I promise, I'll explain everything later, but for now I need to talk to Carlisle" she said, and he nodded, setting her on her feet.

"What happened?" she asked, surveying the mass of bodies around them.

"I... dealt with them" Clark replied, and she heard the hollowness in his voice, as he looked on the two dead bodies.

"Looks like we both have some explaining to do" she said, and he nodded.

"I'll see you later" Clark said, suddenly feeling the urge to run. Alice gave him a hug, trying to take away his pain, and then he was gone, running back to Bella's house while Alice went back to her house, both wondering how they were going to explain what had just happened to each other.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story! I always wondered what it would be like if Clark, and Alice were together! I hope to have the next chapter posted by tomorrow! Please R&R and that helps me keep writing! Also, do you guys think Clark should fight Jasper!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clark what's wrong?" Bella asked as he walked into the house. Her cousin had seemed perfectly cheerful this morning when he left to go shopping with Alice. She hoped nothing bad had happened between them; she loved Alice like a sister, but if she hurt Clark she would regret it, immortal or not.

"I did something really, really bad Bella" he said, his voice monotone and hollow. She walked over to him and hugged him, and then walked him over to the couch, knowing Clark would tell her when he was ready. It took several minutes, but Clark finally began to tell her what happened.

"And then… he… he shot her and I just snapped. I… I killed people Bella; I snapped their necks like I would a toothpick, and I didn't care. All that I could think about was Alice lying there dead" he said, and his voice broke on the last word as the image of Alice's still form flashed once more through his mind.

"Clark it's ok. Alice is alive, and so are you. That's all that matters. Yes, you killed those men, but trust me you only did what anyone else would've done in your position"

"Bella, I'm not like anyone else though am I? I mean, it's not like Edward could snap a man's neck like a toothpick, now could he?" he asked, and Bella smiled slightly as she thought of how wrong he really was.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, smiling in spite of himself. Bella's smile was always infectious.

"I'm just glad that you won't have to hide who you are from Alice that's all" she said, and Clark's smile grew. He knew that regardless of what he had done, at least he wouldn't have to lie to Alice.

"Bella that's great, although how much do I tell her?" he asked, his smile vanishing to be replaced with a look of worry.

"Just tell her the truth"

"Yeah, I'll just go up to her, and tell her that the reason I could kill someone so easily is because I'm an alien who gets powers under a yellow sun" he said sarcastically.

"Trust me Clark, I think Alice will understand better than you think" Bella said smiling that same smile she had a few minutes earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"It's not for me to tell" she replied, and he nodded.

Meanwhile Alice was telling Carlisle and Edward what had happened while she was shopping with Clark, while leaving out the part about Clark's abilities. It wasn't her secret to tell.

"So he knows. Well at least he's Bella's cousin and not someone we can't trust" Carlisle said.

"Just because he's Bella's cousin doesn't mean anything Carlisle. He's hiding something, I can't read his thoughts" Edward said, and Alice's head jerked up and she growled at her adoptive brother.

"Why are you attempting to read his mind in the first place?"

"Like I said, he's hiding something"

"You're one to talk! I don't think Bella would be very happy about you trying to read Clark's mind" Alice said, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, and Alice turned and glared at him.

"To talk to Clark" she said, and she walked out the door, and ran towards Bella's.

Clark had just finished dinner when he heard someone alight on the tree outside his window. Charlie wasn't home yet, so it was just him and Bella. He didn't want to worry Bella, so he just excused himself and headed upstairs to his room.

"I know you're there" he said, and was surprised to see Alice climbing through his window, rain dripping through her spiky hair. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"Alice, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why did you come through my window?"

"I didn't want to have to listen to Bella's if-you-hurt-Clark speech" she said, and Clark nodded his understanding. Bella could be extremely overprotective regardless of whether or not he was invulnerable.

"I wanted to talk about what happened this afternoon" she said.

"Ok, where do we start?" he asked.

"How about how you broke those guys' necks like they were toothpicks"

"I'm stronger than your average human. I've never tested how strong I am, but I've lifted a twelve-ton tractor and it felt light as a feather" he said, and Alice's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ok and I'm guessing the speed wasn't an act" she said, and he nodded.

"Before I keep going, do you mind telling me how you got shot in the head, and are still alive?" he asked.

"I never died. In fact I can't die, because I'm already dead"

Seeing Clark's confusion, she elaborated.

"I'm a vampire. That's why my skin is ice cold" she explained, and was surprised to find Clark nodding.

"Wait you don't think I'm lying?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I've seen stranger. Besides, I'm not exactly human. I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton" he said, and he told her everything, how his parents had sent him to Earth, how he'd been adopted by the Kent's and how he'd gained his powers.

"Wow, that's incredible" Alice said, and Clark smiled.

"Now that all the secrets are out of the way, let's talk about what happened after I 'died'" she said.

"Ok" Clark said, wondering where Alice was going.

"Clark, I heard what you said" she said smirking as his face reddened.

"I… I can't explain it Alice, I love you" he said again, wondering how she'd respond.

"I love you too Clark" she said, and she walked over and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft on his, and Clark smiled into the kiss. When they separated, Clark looked at Alice, worry on his face.

"Alice aren't you with Jasper?" he asked, and she put her finger to his lips.

"Clark, I love you, but I have to warn you… when Jasper does find out that I've moved on he's going to kill you" she said, and he laughed.

"Alice, I'm invulnerable. Nothing can hurt me" he said with a laugh.

"Jasper's not exactly a slouch Clark, just be careful"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry" he said, and then they walked downstairs, her hand in his.

"Bella, guess who's here?" he called and she came into the living room, smiling when she saw their intertwined hands.

"Well, hello Alice. Clark, I hate to say I told you so, but…" she said, and he nodded.

"I hate to leave, but I've got to go hunting" Alice said, and she kissed Clark quickly on the lips and walked out the front door.

"You love her" Bella said, and Clark nodded. As he went to sleep that night, he reflected that this had been the best day of his life. Little did he know, it wouldn't last.

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! I know it's going a bit slow, but I promise next chapter will go a bit faster! Please give this story a chance and please read and review as your reviews make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

Clark woke up the next morning and smiled contently as he thought about how his life has been going lately. He had someone who loved him that he didn't have to hide from or lie to. When he had been with Lana he had constantly had to hide who he was and it had eventually ended their relationship, and while he still cared about her, he cared about her more as a friend. He was surprised that it didn't hurt more, but then he realized maybe he had never loved Lana so much as he had loved parts of her. With Alice, it was different. He remembered the Quileute legends that he had heard last time he had been here. There was one that said when you found your soul mate, you just knew. While he may not be Quileute, he knew that that particular legend held true for him.

"Morning Clark" he heard, and he turned around to see Alice standing by his window. She was wearing jeans and a black V-neck shirt which he found odd. He guessed she must've worn her other clothes one too many times.

"Morning Alice, you look lovely" he said, and she smiled, and then frowned suddenly.

"I guess it'll have to do for now, at least until I can go on a proper shopping spree" she said, and Clark decided not to argue. He saw nothing wrong with wearing outfits more than once, but apparently Alice disagreed. Bella had told him she only wore an outfit once and then got rid of it.

"Let's go" she said suddenly, and Clark looked at her in shock.

"Alice, I'm not even dressed" he said, and she motioned towards the chair by his closet where he saw a set of black jeans and a blue button-down shirt.

"I'm allowed to wear jeans?" he said, his voice full of pretend shock, and she grimaced.

"Well, in case things go south I don't want your good clothes to get torn" she replied.

"Go south?" he repeated, and she nodded and kissed him, but didn't explain further. He changed quickly and then they ran into the woods. He laughed as he realized he had to slow down. Alice was fast, but he was only going about half as fast as he normally would. He quickly realized they were heading towards her house and he knew he was going to have to be careful. Clark knew that even though Alice loved him, she still cared about Jasper, and he didn't want to hurt him if he didn't have to. Alice took his hand and they walked into the house. Everyone was in the living room, even Bella, who Clark guessed had gotten picked up by Edward earlier this morning. She smiled at the couple while Edward merely raised his eyebrow.

"Clark, it's good to see you again. I guess you know about our little secret" Carlisle said with a smile.

"Trust me when I say I'm the last person you need to worry about telling anyone" Clark said.

"You son of a bitch" Jasper said, speaking up for the first time. Everyone but Bella and Edward looked at him in shock.

"Jazz don't do something you'll regret" Alice said, and he turned his glare on her.

"How could you? We've been together for over sixty years, and you're going to just throw that away?!"

"I love Clark Jasper" Alice said, and she stepped toward him, obviously trying to calm him down.

"You're dead to me" Jasper said, and then he did something no one was expecting; he lunged at Alice's throat. Clark moved faster than he ever had before, and caught Jasper by the neck inches from Alice's face. Everyone felt his rage as his eyes glowed red.

"The ONLY reason I am not snapping you in half and burning you to a crisp right now is because of what you mean to Alice, but I warn you if you EVER come near her again without her consent, immortal or not you will die. I will burn you to a crisp and I won't stop until you are nothing more than dust in the wind. Do you understand me?" he asked, the deathly calm in his voice making him seem all the more threatening.

"Clark let him go" Edward said calmly, but Clark only tightened his grip on Jasper's neck, causing small cracks to appear on it.

"Clark, stop" Alice said putting her hand on his shoulder, and Clark slowly released Jasper, allowing him to drop to the floor. His eyes returned to normal, and he saw the shocked look on everyone's faces. Jasper got off the floor and ran off before anyone could stop him. Clark went over and sat on the couch beside Bella, with Alice joining him. He proceeded to explain his powers, just as he had to Alice the night before.

"Well, that explains the heat vision, and why I can't read your mind" Edward said, and everyone laughed.

"Oh, but if you hurt her you're dead" he continued, and Clark gave him a look that said he expected the same for Bella, while the two girls in question just rolled their eyes at the men they loved. Clark and Edward kissed their girlfriends, grateful that they knew a way to stop the eye-rolling. After a minute Bella had to break for air, and glared over at her cousin.

"Why is it you don't need to breath?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Clark laughed as he momentarily stopped kissing Alice, and turned to his cousin.

"I guess being an alien has its advantages" he said and Alice and Edward laughed while Bella continued to glare.

_Meanwhile in Italy_

"Prepare a meal Jane, I believe we will have company soon" Aro said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to those who read and review they make my day! Who will this company be? Will Jasper join the Volturi or could it be someone else?**


End file.
